1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warning apparatus of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle deceleration warning apparatus.
2. Related Art
When driving an automobile or a motorcycle, a driver follows another automobile or a motorcycle ahead him/her at most of time, which results in that the overtaking collisions take up 15%-20% of total traffic accidents. Currently, all vehicles are equipped with center high-mounted stop lamp at the rear, for alerting the driver of the following vehicle to the braking action, so that the driver of the following vehicle can step on the brake pedal immediately. Since in braking, the braking distance is mainly determined by the brake reaction time, travel speed, and brake deceleration rate, the overall braking distance is shorten after the time for the awareness of the braking action is shortened, thereby reducing the occurrence of the overtaking collisions.
However, the center high-mounted stop lamp in the prior art is activated at the same time with the actuation of the original brake system of a vehicle (such as an automobile), and will not function until the brake pedal is pressed down by the driver to trigger a micro switch. However, if the driver only releases the throttle to slow down the car, no warning light or signal is sent to alert the driver of the following vehicle to the slowing down action of the preceding vehicle. As for common people, optic nerve reacts slowly to the change of the linear distance right ahead and a warning lamp always light on. Hence, when feeling tired or losing concentration, the driver often cannot perceive the slowing down of the preceding vehicle till getting too close to the preceding vehicle, and then slows down in a hurry. If braking suddenly at that time, the braking distance is insufficient as the optimal braking moment is missed, thus causing an overtaking collision. The above case becomes more serious when the driver cannot see properly in rain and snow, dust storm, or at night.
In addition, as the greenhouse effect is getting worse, each country pays attention to environmental protection. Carbon dioxide exhausted by the automobiles and motorcycles running at idle speed is one of the greenhouse gases resulting in global warming. Therefore, each country has constituted laws and regulations to forbid automobiles or motorcycles to run at idle speed for a long time, for the purpose of alleviating environmental pollution. However, the current automobiles or motorcycles are not provided with designs of idle running warning mechanism, so it has become an urgent topic for researchers to solve how to provide a warning mechanism for alerting drivers to avoid vehicles running at idle speed.